worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Arts Styles – O:
''Martial Arts Styles – O: '' http://web.archive.org/web/20091027113841/http://geocities.com/kuseru/PMAN/StyleO.htm O Kage Te (Great Shadow Fist)' By '''Mantisking' Entrance Requirements:' None Skill Cost: 11 Years (Primary), 6 Years (Secondary) Back in 1985, college student Colin Wilson was vacationing in Japan. Snatching a young boy named Toriyama Yuji from traffic led to a fateful meeting. Yuji's grandfather, Toriyama Ichiro, was the last living grandmaster of Koto Ryu Ninjutsu. To show his immense gratitude, Ichiro swore to teach Colin all that he knew. Sensing that this was the opportunity of a lifetime, Colin dropped out of college and moved to Japan to devote himself to the training. Many years later when his training was completed Colin returned to America. Slowly immersing himself back into a lifestyle he had left 15 years earlier, Colin opened a small dojo in his hometown of Chicago. Reading some of the many publications about martial arts soon led him to a plan. Drawing on his dormant lessons in marketing from his one year of business school, Colin began to hype his new creation - O Kage Te, the Great Shadow Fist. O Kage Te is a refinement of Ninjutsu, made a little flashier and easier for the general public to understand. Groundwork is avoided and more kicks are used in combat. This style still holds to Ninjutsu's doctrine of ending fights quickly. Schools of this style can be found in the greater Chicago area. Costume: Black Gi, black Tabi, and a black full-face mask. Stance: None CHARACTER BONUSES Add 1 to M.A. Add 2 to P.S. Add 2 to Spd. Add 5 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS' Attacks per Melee:' Two (2) Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Backflip Attack Moves: Cartwheel Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defense Moves: Multiple Dodge, Combination Powerblock/Attack (Roll once for a Parry that does 1D4 damage, roll again for a Strike that does 1D4 damage.) Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Palm Strike, Power Punch Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Trip/Leghook, Axe Kick, Reverse Turning Kick Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick Special Attacks: Deathblow, Leap Attack, Combination Grab/Kick, Combination Strike/Parry, Bodyflip/Throw Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Body Hold Weapon Kata: (Pick one) W.P. Ninja-to, W.P. Tanto, W.P. Nekode Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Critical Strike, Critical Strike From Behind, Knock-Out/Stun, Knockout/Stun from Behind SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING' Martial Art Powers:' Select a total of four (4) Powers from among Arts of Invisibility, Body Hardening Exercises, and Martial Art Techniques. Languages: Japanese Physical: Acrobatics, Climbing, Prowl Survival: Wilderness Survival Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Ninja-to, W.P. Tanto, W.P. Nekode, W.P. Shuriken, W.P. Manriki-gusari Philosophical Training: None If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Jujutsu (3 Years), Kyokushinkai (5 Years), Lee Kwan Choo (5 Years), Sankukai (5 Years), Te (4 Years), Yu Sool (6 Years), Zanji Shinjinken Ryu (5 Years) LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES' 1st:' +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Maintain Balance, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind 2nd: Deathblow on a Natural 20, Critical Strike on a Natural 19+ 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Strike 4th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select one (1) Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility, Body Hardening Exercises, or Martial Art Techniques 5th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Backflip/Cartwheel 6th: +1 Attack per Melee, Critical Strike on a Natural 18+ 7th: +1 to Strike, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Knockout/Stun on a Natural 19+ 8th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Leap (Add three feet to Leap distance) 9th: Select one (1) Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility, Body Hardening Exercises, or Martial Art Techniques 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Backflip/Cartwheel, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact 11th: +1 to Strike, Deathblow on a Natural 19+ 12th: +1 to Damage, +1 to Bodyflip/Throw 13th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Select one (1) Martial Art Power from Arts of Invisibility, Body Hardening Exercises, or Martial Art Techniques 14th: +1 to Leap (Add three feet to Leap distance) 15th: +2 to Damage, +1 to Backflip/Cartwheel Why Study O KAGE TE? A powerful, and stealthy, martial art. ' ' '''Okinawa Kenpo' By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 9 Years (8 Years as a Secondary Martial Art Style). Okinawa Kenpo is an Okinawan martial art style developed by Master Shigeru Nakamura (1893-1969). Nakamura studied martial arts in Shuri under Chomo Hanashiro, Kentsu Yabu, Kanryo Higashionna, and Yatsune Itosu. After returning to his home town of Nago, he continued his training under Shinkichi Kunioshi. Nakamura established his own dojo in 1953. Okinawa Kenpo teaches circular and linear movements in a flowing, continuous motion. Disarming opponents, defense against multiple attackers, Kyushojutsu (pressure point attacks), as well as striking and kicking with the aid of Fa-jing (energy transfer, also called jing, ging, jin). Exercises improve balance, breathing, flexibility, strength and timing. Kumite sparring develops of improved focus, increased endurance, the capacity to gauge your opponent quickly in order to know how to strike and avoid being struck, the ability to keep control of your emotions, and a quicker response time. Full contact sparring is also often done in bogu (protective gear). Weapons taught include Eiku, Jo, Kama, Katana, Nunchaku, Nunte Bo, Nunte Sai, Rokushaku Bo, Sai, Tekko, Tinbe & Rochin, Tonfa, and Yari. Special Note: Kobujutsu is a style designed to work with many forms of Okinawan martial arts, particularly Chito Ryu, Gensei Ryu, Goju Ryu, Isshin Ryu, Naha Te, Okinawa Kenpo, Ryukyu Kenpo, Shorei Ryu, Shorin Ryu, Shorinji Ryu, Shuri Te, Tomari Te, and Uechi Ryu, but not Shotokan, Wado Ryu, Shorinji-Ryu, Kyokushin, Shito Ryu, or Taido). When a character has one of the listed styles and Kobujutsu, then all the attacks per melee, bonuses, abilities, and powers of that form of Karate are used in wielding weapons, weapon proficiencies, and weapon kata of Kobujutsu. Any martial art powers and abilities from Kobujutsu are used with that style of Karate. Costume: Students, Low level practitioners, and some high level masters wear a white Karate Gi with their dojo patch on the left chest area and an organizational patch on the left sleeve. High level masters may opt to wear a black Karate Gi with gold kanji denoting their dojo affiliation. High level kobudo masters may also wear a blue Hakama and top. For formal situations, all male practitioners wear grey slacks, white shirts, red ties and a dark blue sports coat with the organizational patch on the left chest pocket. Female practitioners in a formal setting wear grey skirts, white blouses, blue blazers and a red tie or scarf. Stance: Feet approximately shoulder width apart one foot slightly ahead of the other. Arms at waist level, clasped. CHARACTER BONUSES Add +10 to Chi Add +1 to P.S. Add +2 to P.P. Add +1 to P.E. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defense Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defense Moves: Combination Parry/Attack, Multiple Dodge. Hand Attacks: Hammer Fist (New!), Knife Hand, Palm Strike, Spear Hand (New!). Basic Foot Attacks: Axe Kick, Crescent Kick, Kick Attack, Roundhouse Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: Death Strike (New!), Elbow. Holds/Locks: None. Weapon Kata (Choose four): W.P. Eiku (polearm), W.P. Jo (staff), W.P. Kama (axe), W.P. Katana (large sword), W.P. Nunchaku (chain), W.P. Nunte Bo (polearm), W.P. Nunte Sai (forked), W.P. Rokushaku Bo (staff), W.P. Sai (forked), W.P. Tekko (blunt), W.P. Tinbe & Rochin (paired-shield and short sword), W.P. Tonfa (blunt), and W.P. Yari (spear). Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike, Knockout/Stun from Behind. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Select a total of TWO (2) Martial Art Powers from among Martial Art Techniques and Special Kata. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Languages: Japanese. Weapon Proficiencies '''(Choose Four): W.P. Eiku (polearm), W.P. Jo (staff), W.P. Kama (axe), W.P. Katana (large sword), W.P. Nunchaku (chain), W.P. Nunte Bo (polearm), W.P. Nunte Sai (forked), W.P. Rokushaku Bo (staff), W.P. Sai (forked), W.P. Tekko (blunt), W.P. Tinbe & Rochin (paired-shield and short sword), W.P. Tonfa (blunt), and W.P. Yari (spear). '''Philosophical Training: If this is your Primary Martial Art then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Kobujutsu (2 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Damage, Knockout from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Strike. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee. 4th: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Add +2 levels to one Weapon Kata. 5th: Select one additional Okinawan Weapon Kata. 6th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. 7th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee. 9th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Damage. 10th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, Select one additional Okinawan Weapon Kata. 11th: +1 Attack per Melee. 12th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. 13th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 14th: +1 to Strike, Death Strike on a Natural 20. 15th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, Martial Art Techniques, or Special Kata. Why Study Okinawa Kenpo? Good offensive abilities combined with good weapon skills. ' ' Olympic Fencing By Flash Fire Entrance Requirements: None, though a high PP and PE is preferred. Skill Cost: 3 years (2 years if Secondary) Olympic Fencing is not a martial art, but rather a combat based sport, and a loosely based one at that. This form focuses on three separate weapons, and on those weapons only. Unlike most real fighting forms, Fencing deals only with these weapons and gives absolutely no knowledge of any other form of attack. There is no kicking, no punching, no gouging, no body blocking, nothing. Its you, your sword, and your opponent. To the finish. The first weapon is the foil. The exact origins of this weapon vary based on who you talk to, but most consider the foil the training version of the rapier. It is assumed that, originally, foil fencing was a far more realistic combat training system. Since then, it has slowly transformed itself into its current sport form. One fencer faces another on a horizontal strip. The weapon itself is a long, flexible rod, used theoretically as a stabbing weapon, with a small bell-shaped guard to protect the fingers. Points are scored by striking the torso of the opponent's body with the tip of the weapon. Several small rules prevent natural combat reactions (touching the ground with the hand, protecting the body with the arm, backing your opponent off with a good haymaker, and so on), and so the foil fencer never trains in these types of moves. The second weapon, the sabre, is more energetic than the first. The sabre is essentially the same weapon as the foil, save that it has a theoretical cutting edge and a large, wrap-around bell gaurd to protect the hand. Its origins lie in the cavalry saber, a curved and edged weapon used by mounted troops to attack other mounted troops. Points with this weapon can be scored by thrusting or cutting against any part of the body above the waist, simulating the cavalryman's attempts to strike any part of the body that wasn't protected by the horse's flanks. The third weapon is called the Epee. This is most likely the descendant of the training version of the small sword. Like the foil, it is long and a stabbing-only weapon. However, the weapon is heavier, stiffer, has a larger bell guard, and points can be scored against any part of the body. This weapon is the closest to real swordfighting, but still works on a horizontal strip, preventing sideways movement, and keeps many of the same rules as Foil Fencing. A large number of fencers think that their training in foil, sabre, and epee will give them the ability to use a real sword. This is most certainly not true. Every weapon has its own handling characteristics and none of them match the speed and dexterity of Olympic Fencing weapons, even the ones they are based on. So, those who train with a Foil will be expecting a foil's speed and lightness of touch and will be rudely surprised by a rapier's weight and force. On the other hand, many of fencing's moves are vaguely similar to soft-style self-defense forms. A fencer will be able to figure out, especially if they take a self-defense course or two, how to block most attacks with the hands based off of their fencing moves. In the end, a fencer won't stand much of a chance in a stand up fight, but they won't be totally helpless. Costume: White jacket, actually closer to a loose body suit, that either zippers in the back or along the off weapon side (can also use snaps, but they are rare). Lightly armored mask, a glove on the weapon hand (and the off weapon hand if the character wants to look cool), tennis or special very light shoes, and (sometimes) white knickers. Stance: Body turned at a 45 degree angle, off weapon hand held back and up for balance, weapon hand held between the character and his opponent. Character Bonuses: +1 to ME +1 to PP +2 to PE Combat Skills: Attacks Per Melee: Five Escape Moves: None Basic Defensive Moves: Parry, Automatic Parry, Dodge Advanced Defenses: Maintain Balance Hand Attacks: None Foot Attacks: None Special Attacks: Feint (NEW!) The Feint is simply a fake attack. It is used to draw a parry or reaction out of the opponent. The exact method of attack the character fakes varies and can be any type of attack the character possesses. This is a Combination Move, used in conjunction with another attack. The character chooses what attack to fake and rolls to strike. On a roll of 5 (or equal to the opponent's AR) or greater, the false attack succeeds. The opponent can (and should) attempt to defend against the false attack. Whether they successfully defend against the fake attack or not, the attacker then moves into the second attack. The character is at +3 to strike with second attack and the defender must use an attack to defend against it (no Automatic Defenses). Riposte (SPECIAL!) The Riposte is simply an attack made directly after a parry. Essentially a Combination Parry/Attack, the speed of which this is accomplished with a fencing weapon is remarkable, even more so than their more lethal cousin, the rapier. It takes one attack and can be done as many times in a melee round as the character wishes. Parry bonuses are halved, but the character is at +3 to strike on the Riposte and the defender must use an attack to defend against it. Note: This move is only possible with a fencing weapon, thrusting rapier, small sword, or on a thrust from a cut-and-thrust sword. Lunge (SPECIAL!) The Lunge is a fast attack used to close distance quickly. The Lunge basically is a standard attack that only works at Long Range and produces a Critical Strike. Successful or unsuccessful, the Lunge requires a Maintain Balance roll of 5 or better to get back into a position of being able to move. This recovery takes an additional attack, making a total of two required for the move. Attacks and parries can still be made while in the lunge position, but are both at -3 and moving is impossible. Disengage (SPECIAL!) The disengage is a fast move that brings the weapon underneath the opponent's weapon to attack in the opposite line. This is a defensive move that can only be done in response to an attack on the blade or weapon arm itself, such as an Arm Hold, Entangle, or direct damaging attack on the weapon. It uses the character's normal bonuses to parry, but grants the character +3 to strike on the following attack due to the speed and ease of the "parry," as well as the opponent being slightly off-balance after the failed attack. This is an Automatic move. This move can be combined with the Riposte, resulting in an additional +2 to strike. Fleche (SPECIAL!) The Fleche is a surprise attack that starts out similar to a lunge, but the Fencer follows through with a full speed charge at his opponent. This attack must be made at the beginning of the melee and the attacker loses all ability to attack for the rest of the round, but can still dodge (at half normal bonuses) and parry. The move closes distance rapidly, and regains that distance just as quickly as the fighter passesby the enemy. A failed Fleche results in the defender having to spend two actions closing the distance to the Fencer. The end result is a Critical Strike. Should the defender know the Fleche is coming, they can use a Riposte or Combination Parry/Attack against it, to which the Fencer is at -4 to parry. Binding the Blade (SPECIAL!) Binding the Blade is a defensive move made with the sword that traps the other person's arm or weapon in a position they can't attack from. Specifically, a Bind involves making contact with the opponent's weapon at two points along the blade/attacking surface. One contact is made with the blade, the other contact is made with the guard. This prevents the weapon from moving into a position it can attack from. In Fencing, this move is mainly used to set up another move or test to see what the opponent's reaction to it is. Typical moves made after a Bind include the Glide, attempts at a disarm, or one could just hold the weapon there to see what the opponent will try to get out of it with. Any action made during the Bind is at +3 and the defender cannot use their bound arm or weapon to defend against it. Escaping from a bind is fairly simple, just retreat or move your blade back and/or out. This leaves the defender able to parry with their weapon, but the defender loses initative as he sets himself back up into an attacking or defensive posture. There is a similar move to this one called the Envelopment. It begins with the same two-point-contact as the Bind. Rather than just move the weapon out of line, though, this move brings the weapon around in a circle. Basically, this move is used when you get a little overeager in your Binds or feel like having fun at the expense of your opponent. Supposedly, it can be used to disarm, but no respectable teacher will tell you how (most likely because their teachers never told them how). Appel (SPECIAL!) '''The Appel is widely considered the most useless move in Fencing. It consists of rapping one's foot on the ground, usually twice, in an attempt to distract the opposing fencer. It has worked maybe two or three times in the whole history of fencing. This method is a little more powerful then the real move, but this is an RPG. Both sides roll twenty siders. The Fencer adds his IQ to his roll and the defender adds his ME to his roll. If the Defender loses, he/she is at -3 to defend against the Fencer's next move. If the Defender wins, the Fencer just wasted an attack. '''Pressure/Glide (SPECIAL!) The Pressure and the Glide are two extremely similar moves. When using the Pressure, the Fencer simply applies pressure with his weapon against the weakest part of the opponent's blade. The serves little purpose, other than requiring the other combatant to spend an attack getting back into the attack position. The Glide is roughly the same as the Pressure, except that the Fencer follows the move up by pushing his weapon down the opponent's blade and making an attack out of it. The defender is at -3 to parry this attack, given that the Fencer is already in a position to counter the Parry. These moves only truly work against primarily thrusting weapons, such as foils, rapiers, and pikes. Use against cut weapons puts the Fencer at -5 to strike and parry with these moves. Stop Thurst (SPECIAL!) '''The Stop Thrust is essentially a Combination Strike/Dodge combined with a Called Shot. The Fencer strikes with his/her weapon before the opponent can land an attack he/she has already begun. Naturally, this is very dangerous since the original attack most often lands as well. This is why most successful Stop Thrusts or Stop Attacks take the form of Called Shots to the attacking arm or (preferably) wrist, followed by a very fast retreat or other dodging maneuver. To work, the Fencer must first be at Long Range. When the attacker makes his move, the Fencer rolls to Strike. The to-hit number is 12, regardless of whether the wrist or arm is targeted (training combined with surprise and the closeness of the target). If some other part of the body is targeted or the Fencer gets less than 12, the move turns into a Simultaneous Attack. Whether successful or not, the Fencer rolls to Dodge at no bonuses (Parry can be used, but it is not automatic and is at -3 and no bonuses). The move takes one attack. '''Holds/Locks: None Weapon Katas: WP: Foil (at fourth level), WP: Sabre, WP: Epee Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Strike Skills Included In Training: Martial Art Powers: Wrist Hardening. Can be traded, one-for-one, for any Basic Skill Program, but not for another Body Hardening Exercise. If this is your Primary Martial Art Form, then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time: Isshin-Ryu Karate (4 years), Pao Pat Mei (3 years), Sankukai Karate (6 Years), and Zanji Shinjinken-Ryu (5 years). Level Advancement Bonuses: 1st: +1 to Maintain Balance, -2 to Disarm, +2 to Parry, Critical Strike 2nd: +2 to Strike, +1 to Binding the Blade 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee 4th: Select one Hand and Foot attack. 5th: +2 to Dodge, +1 to Maintain Balance 6th: Select one move from any Martial Art. Physical Moves only, no Powers or Chi-related attacks. 7th: +2 to Parry, +1 to Strike 8th: +1 Attack per Melee 9th: +2 to Disarm, Critical Strike on Natural 19-20 10th: Select one move from any Martial Art. Physical Moves only, no Powers or Chi-related attacks. 11th: +2 to Strike and Parry 12th: +1 Attack per Melee 13th: +1 to all Special Moves, Select one Martial Art Power from the list below. 14th: +1 to Dodge, +1 to Maintain Balance 15th: +1 Attack per melee, +1 to Parry, Critical Strike on Natural 18-20 Martial Art Power List Any Body Hardening Excercise (excluding Chi Gung) Any Special Kata (Weapon Katas can be chosen from any weapon) One Life, One Shot, One Hit, One Kill (Martial Art Technique) Iai Jutsu (Martial Art Technique) Weapon Kata List WP: Foil: The Foil is a thin, flexible metal needle about three feet long. It has a small circular guard that protects the front of the hand and not much else. By itself, it is only capable of thrusting attacks and does no damage (blunt at the end). One can cut the tip off and sharpen it, but the weapon is still too flexible to gain much penetration (1 SDC damage). A desperate attacker will have an easier time pommel or guard bashing than trying to use the weapon properly (1D4 damage). The Foils uses the bonuses from WP: Small Sword. They cost anywhere from $25 to $80, depending on where and when you buy them. A Foil Fencer provides an interesting take on the traditional duelist, though. Someone with WP: Foil can use a Rapier with it, but is at -3 to strike, parry, and dodge until they have had at least three weeks practice with it. Once they become used to the handling characteristics of the rapier, they are put in the awkward position of being trained to attack solely for the chest and Main Body. This makes them nearly incapable of fighting a duel to First Blood. Effectially, WP: Foil used with a Rapier (or Small Sword) provides a special case of Critical Strike on a Natural Roll of whatever their CS normally is minus six. This naturally makes them very effective killers with a rapier or small sword. WP: Sabre: '''Sabres are slightly shorter than foils, though the blade is wider and has a different cross section. The guard is circular, covers a wider area than the foil, and wraps down to the pommel, providing something similar to the traditional cutlass/sabre/rapier guard. By itself, the sabre does no damage, though one could sharpen the edge and do 1D4 damage. Sabres usually cost slightly more than the Foil, ranging from $30 to $80 dollars. Uses WP: Large Sword bonuses '''WP: Epee: The Epee is closer in design to the Foil than the Sabre. It, too, is a thrust-only weapon that does no real damage (unless sharpened), but has a heavier guard, a heavier blade, and a triangular cross-section. Uses WP: Large Sword Bonuses. Epees usually cost $50 to $100, depending on when are where they are bought and whether they are electric. Why Study Olympic Fencing? Because you've got a one hour empty block between 2:00 and 3:00 on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and have nothing better to do with your time. ' ' Omnikage By Sinestus Omnikage is apparently the result of many forms coming together in one dojo. The style itself originate from a school in the United States which claims to have no master, yet claims to have no students either. The schools primary philosophy is that the concepts of student and master degrade the scholars, thus producing inequalities. Instead, everyone in attendance is referred to as an observer, and all are welcome to offer instruction or study under anyone offering training. Omnikage is the current form taught. It focuses on the use of a flail style weapon used for striking, grappling and control techniques. Although the style works with any pole-and-chain style weapon, it is most effective with a weapon referred to as a 'grappling flail' (six foot pole, two foot chain, one foot pole/weight, deals 3D6 chain/2D6 staff). Students who have accepted this style often carry a collapsible version of the weapon (compresses to a 4 foot walking stick) which can be combat ready in two melee actions. Requirements: '''P.P.: 12, P.S.: 10 '''Training: 12 years Character Bonuses +2 to P.P. +1 to P.E. +1 to P.S. +5 Spd +15 S.D.C. Stance: Varies with student, usually derived from a Kempo or Kendo stance. Outfit: Padded vest and loose pants (aikido style) Combat Skills Attacks per Melee: 3 Hand Attacks: '''strike/punch, backhand, elbow '''Foot Attacks: '''kick, snap kick, backward sweep, axe kick, '''Basic Defense Moves: '''parry, dodge, automatic parry '''Advances Defense Moves: '''circular parry, '''Holds/Locks: arm hold, leg hold, neck hold, wrist lock Escape Techniques: 'roll, backflip '''Modifiers to Attack: '''critical strike, knockout, disarm '''Special Moves: '''cartwheel, ''staff-cartwheel (using pole, provides +2 damage, but -1 to strike, counts as cartwheel), backflip (defense only), weapon hold (using flail can perform arm/leg/neck holds, leaving the other hand free for striking, or leading into a critical or knockout throw) '''Weapon Katas: '''Flail (SP: Use Whip WP Bonuses, but apply damage bonus to parry instead, +1D6 damage to throws using flail), Staff '''Additional Skills: Plyometrics, Swimming Martial Arts Powers: Select two from Body Hardening, and One from Martial Arts Techniques or Specialty Katas. Special: When fighting an unarmed opponent (or someone with using a single weapon under three feet long) the Omnikage master receives a +2 to initiative, this is only applicable when fighting single opponents. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st: Knockout on natural 20, Automatic KO on natural 19+ with throws +1 to strike and parry 2nd: +1 attack, Critical with throws 19+, +1 to entangle/hold 3rd: +1 to throw/backflip 4th: +2 to roll, Critical 18+ 5th: +2 to disarm, +1 to dodge 6th: +1 to strike and hold/entangle 7th: +1 attack, select one power from Body Hardening or Martial Arts Techniques 8th: Automatic Critical or Knockout with throws on 17+ 9th: +1 to hold/entangle and backflip 10th: +1 to roll and parry, +1 attack 11th: automatic arm hold, +1 to initiative 12th: +1 to disarm and throw 13th: Automatic throw, +1 attack 14th: +1 to strike and dodge 15th: +1 to hold/entangle and parry Oni Chi Te (Demon Blood Fist) By Ray Bull Some martial historians believe that Oni Chi Te may have originated in the Kali worshiping cults of India. The first written mention of the style comes from the Meiji Restoration (1868-1872) when both sides of the conflict were searching for some way to overcome the other. Before that time this style was only mentioned in the hushed whispers of oral histories. The next time this style was put into written history was at the end of World War 2. The Japanese government was seeking a method of training soldiers to resist the coming invasion by the United States of America. Since then no trace of Oni Chi Te has been found. The few martial artists who know of this style also call it Kaiju Do, the Way of the Monster. If the character wishes to find a master of Oni Chi Te, he must journey to the wilds of Japan. Once there, he must seek out any rumors of goblins, evil things, or small villages living in fear. It is here that the master will be found, living in a cave away from the rest of Humanity. If the master is still somewhat human and the hopeful pupil can stand the sight of him then training will commence. An Oni Chi Te stylist will approach combat from stealth, seeking to surprise his opponent. If possible the Oni Chi Te stylist will lure his opponent into a specially prepared area, so as to gain a greater advantage over them. Entrance Requirements: Evil alignments only Skill Cost: 15 Years (Primary), 8 Years (Secondary) Costume: Any clothes that can fit over their malformed body. Stance: None CHARACTER BONUSES Add 3 to P.S. Add 2 to P.P. Add 15 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Leap Attack Moves: Leap Basic Defense Moves: Dodge, parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defense Moves: Multiple Dodge, Combination Power Block/Parry, Combination Parry/Attack Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Claw Hand, Knife Hand, Single-Knuckle Fist, Power Punch Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Roundhouse Kick Jumping Foot Attacks: Flying Jump Kick Special Attacks: Elbow, Knee, One-Hand Choke, Deathblow, Body Flip/Throw, Leap Attack, Crush/Squeeze Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Wrist Lock Weapon Katas: W.P. No-Dachi Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Knockout/Stun, Critical Strike, Knockout/Stun from Behind, Critical Strike from Behind SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Art Powers: Automatically receive Body Hardening Exercises: Crushing Grip and Fujimi (Nerve Hardening), and Demon Hunter Body Hardening Exercise: Control Revulsion. Languages: Japanese Cultural: Hojo-Jutsu, Spelunking, Mountaineering Survival: Interrogation Weapon: W.P. No-Dachi Physical: Prowl Philosophical Training: None If this is your Primary Martial Arts Style then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time. Fong Ngan (4 Years), Kyokushinkai (5 Years), T'ang Su (4 Years) LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES Level 1: +1 to Strike, +to Roll with punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, Critical Strike on a Natural 20, Critical Strike or Knockout/Stun from Behind Level 2: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge Level 3: +1 to Damage, +1 to Strike Level 4: Critical Strike on a Natural 19+, Receive Demon Hunter Body Hardening Exercise: Ao Dah Jong Level 5: +1 to Damage, +1 to Strike, +1 to Maintain Balance Level 6: +1 Attack per Melee, Horror Factor: 5, +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact Level 7: +1 to Damage, +1 to Parry/Dodge Level 8: Deathblow on a Natural 20, Receive Demon Hunter Body Hardening Exercise: Feign Death/Coma/ Unconsciousness Level 9: Horror Factor: 8, +1 to Damage, -1 to M.E., -1 to M.A., -1 to P.B. Level 10: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry, +1 to Maintain Balance Level 11: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage, -2 to M.E., -2 to M.A., -2 to P.B., Roll on Deformity Table Below Level 12: Horror Factor: 11, Receive Regeneration Power (Add 1d4 to P.E., Add 1d6+3 to H.P., Add 15 to S.D.C., +10% to save vs. Coma/Death, +2 to save vs. Poisons/Toxins, Character recovers 3 S.D.C. per 20 minutes, Character recovers 1 H.P. per 30 minutes, Character can "Superheal" 2d6 H.P. once per 24 hours, Character does not fatigue, Character only takes 3/4 damage from heat or cold, Drugs/Toxins/Poisons only have 2/3 normal effect, Character does not scar and bones heal 10 times faster), Roll on Deformity Table Below Level 13: +1 to Damage, +1 to Strike, -3 to M.E., -3 to M.A., -3 to P.B., Roll on Deformity Table Below Level 14: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry, Roll on Deformity Table Below Level 15: Multiply character's height by 1.5 and multiply character's weight by 2, Horror Factor: 14, +1 to Strike, +3 to Damage, -4 to M.E., -4 to M.A., -4 to P.B., 1/2 Existing Chi, Roll on Deformity Table Below The minuses to M.E., M.A., and P.B. represent the character's descent into monsterhood. If M.E. falls to 0 then the character becomes unable to restrain his animalistic urges. If M.A. falls to 0 then the character can no longer relate to other humans. If P.B. falls below 0 then add that number (as a positive integer) to the character's Horror Factor. Deformity Table (Roll 1d20): 1.) Albino: Character has pink eyes and white hair/skin. Character takes 1d6 Damage per 5 minutes spent in direct sunlight. Character is blind after 2d4 minutes spent in bright sunlight. 2.) Poor Vision: All skills requiring the judgement of far distances are -25% (Can be the opposite.) 3.) One arm longer than the other: One of the character's arms is 3d4 inches longer than the other. Extraordinary P.S. in the long arm, -1 to P.P., -50% to lifting capacity when using both arms, -1 to P.B. 4.) Blind: -8 to all combat rolls (Strike, Parry, Dodge, Initiative) 5.) Strange Ears (Roll 1d100): 1-20 = Pointy, 20-40 = 2-3 times larger, 41-60 = Tinier (Quarter or dime sized), 61-80 = Alien Appearance (Bat's ears, reptilian, etc.), 81-00 = No Ears (Just two tiny bumps) 6.) Deaf: -6 to all combat rolls (Strike, Parry, Dodge, Initiative) 7.) Odd Skin Color (Roll 1d100): 1-10 = Yellow, 11-20 = Forest Green, 21-30 = Fire-Engine Red, 31-40 = Battleship Grey, 41-50 = Light Blue, 51-60 = Pure White, 61-70 = Dark Blue, 71-80 = Jet Black, 81-90 = Royal Purple, 91-00 = Orange 8.) Cloven Hooves: Add 1d6 to Kick Damage, Add 1 to H.F. 9.) Horn(s): Character now has 1d3 horns that are 2d4 inches long that do 1d3 Damage each 10.) Hunchback; Character has a large lump on upper back and a deformed upper spine. -6 to P.P., -4 to P.B., -50% to Carry/Lift Capacity 11.) Lame: One of the character's legs is longer than the other. -50% to SPD., -2 to P.P., -2 to P.B. 12.) Odd Face (Roll1d100): 1-18 = Skeletal Features (Maximum P.B. = 10), 19-36 = Angelic Features (Add 1d6+4 to P.B.), 37-54 = Animal Features (-1 to P.B.), 55-72 = Insect/Aquatic Features (-2 to P.B.), 73-82 = Mask-like Features (-2 to P.B.), 83-92 = Demonic Features (-1d4 to P.B.), 93-00 = No Facial Features (20/20 Ir/Uv vision, +2 to Initiative due to increased senses of haering and smell, -50% to P.B.) 13.) Unusual Eyes (Roll 1d100): 1-13 = Very Small (1/2 normal size), 14-25 = Very Large (2x normal size), 26-38 = Solid Color (Fremen Eyes), 39-50 = Odd Color (Roll on Odd Skin Color Table), 51-63 Round (Completely Circular), 64-75 = Very Elliptical (Oval), 76-88 = Glowing (+1to H.F.), 89-00 = No Eyes (Just two dots) 14.) Deformed Skeletal Structure: All the bones in the characters body are mishapen and are odd lengths. -4 to P.S./P.P./P.E./P.B./Spd., -20 to S.D.C. 15.) Extreme Body Hair: 1-20 = Very Bushy (Mr. Kotter), 21-40 = Very Hairy (3x Normal), 41-60 = Furry (6x Normal), 61-80 = Short Fur (1/2 inch), 81-00 = Fur (1d4 inches) 16.) Tail: Character has a tail that is 2d4 feet long that has 30% of her P.S. 17.) Forked Tongue: Add 1 to Horror Factor. 18.) Vulnerability: Character takes triple damage from a specific type of metal or wood 19.) Third Eye: Character possesses a 3rd eye. Add 2 to Horror Factor. 20.) Odd Skin (Roll 1d100): 1-31 = Scaly (+30 to S.D.C., -1 to P.B.), 32-62 = Lumpy (+30 to S.D.C., -2 to P.B.), 63-00 = No Body Hair at alll Why Study Oni Chi Te? A strong style with many advantages that slowly descends into madness. Only those seeking great physical power will even consider taking this style. Oolong Pai (Emperor Dragon Style) By Gigadragon Entrance Requirements: Honorable alignments only, no attribute requirements. Skill Cost: 25 years, not available as a secondary(counts as two styles), exclusive. The Emperor Dragon Style is a myth, and lost to antiquity, the records lost. There is only one master, an old Buddhist monk that lives in a hidden Tibetan temple. To study this style requires a complete knowledge of TCM(Traditional Chinese Medicine). The teaching is highly restricted and students must become a Buddhist monk to learn it(and they must find the master who is hidden at a secret temple). Once trained, the student is strictly forbidden to teach the style to others, until they become a master(which takes many years), and mastery is attained through the approval of the old monk(thus the student must travel back to the hidden temple before becoming a master). So even if level 15 is attained, the old monk may not decide the student can become a master(this is because mastery requires total enlightenment)! A master will appear to move in slow motion, never hurried, and always seeming to anticipate the opponents attacks. Then, when the master has ascertained his opponents skill, he will become a whirling blur of motion, almost invisible to the naked eye! Costume: Traditional Buddhist monk's robes; this includes a yellow or orange robe, shaven head, a red sash, and a beaded necklace or bracelet. Marks are also tattooed on the forehead, the more marks the higher the level of the monk. Remember, the style requires that the student become Buddhist(which means no meat or alcohol, not allowed to ride((one must walk everywhere)), not allowed sex, etc, plus the student MUST be male((women cannot be trained, sorry, girls aren't allowed inside the inner chambers of Tibetan Buddhist temples))! The style is mystical in nature, so if the student breaks the rules, all powers are lost! Furthermore, the student is NOT ALLOWED TO KILL unless absolutely necessary! Nor is the student allowed to use edged, or long-range weapons(including guns). Stance: A relaxed, non violent, stance... feet slightly apart, knees slightly bent, chin tucked in, arms at the sides hanging loosely, and standing up straight with the hips slightly forward. This stance allows for optimum Chi flow. Character Bonuses Double normal Chi Add 2 to M.E. Add 4 to M.A. Add +20 S.D.C. Add 2 to P.P. Combat Skills Attacks per melee: 2 Escape Moves: Roll with impact, maintain balance, and back flip. Basic Defense: Dodge, parry, auto parry. Advanced Defense: Multiple Dodge, automatic dodge. Hand Attacks: Punch, backhand, push open hand(same as the tai chi ability), and palm strike. Kick Attacks: Stop kick/snap kick, kick attack, sweep/hook kick, and roundhouse kick. Weapon Katas: None. Modifiers to Attack: Pull punch and KO/stun, and leaping, flip, and jump attacks. Advanced Attacks: The No Shadow Kick!* Skills Included in Training Martial Art Powers: Automatically gets the Dragon chi and Shiatsu powers. Also select one Zenjorike power. Powers cannot be traded. Languages include Tibetan and Chinese(Cantonese or Mandarin). Philosophy is Buddhism. Physical skill of Gymnastics. All temple/monk skills. Level Advancement Bonuses 1st +3 to roll with impact, KO/Stun on a 19 or 20. 2nd +1 to flip, +2 to parry and dodge. 3rd +10 to Chi, +1 to strike, +1 to Maintain Balance. 4th +1 attack, and select one additional Chi Power or Zenjorike Power( Negative Chi Powers are NOT allowed). 5th +1 to roll with impact, +1 to parry/dodge. 6th +2 to flip and maintain balance. 7th +1 attack, +1 to strike, automatic KO/Stun from behind. 8th +10 to chi, select one Chi power or Zenjorike. 9th +1 to roll with impact, +1 to flip and maintain balance. 10th +1 to parry/dodge, +1 to strike, KO/Stun on 18, 19, or 20. 11th +1 attack, +2 to damage. 12th Select one chi or Zenjorike power. 13th +2 to maintain balance, flip, and roll with impact. 14th +1 to strike, parry and dodge. 15th Double existing chi! Why Study Oolong Pai? Its not the most powerful style, but it has the ultimate in chi powers. Also, its a mythical and highly exclusive style. The time invested in training and the restrictions on the character are small prices to pay compared to the power gained! All effort is placed on the development of positive chi, the sharpening of the mind, and the quest for spiritual enlightenment. Also, when one becomes a master, enlightenment soon follows(basically, the student becomes a Buddha)! Secrets of Oolong Pai: The old monk is actually a Chiang Ku dragon(of course, no-one knows, its 'player knowledge')! ' ' Orcish Rough-Housing By Mephisto Entrance Requirements: None Skill Cost: 8 Years (6 Years as a Secondary; half the time for Trolls and Ogres) This martial art serves to utilize the natural strength of orcs and to better control their fury and violent tendencies. Ogres, realizing that with training the orc masses could become a serious fighting force, began developing this fighting art. In fact, there are some rumors that tens of thousands of orcs in the Old Kingdom are training daily in this fighting style for the rumored invasion of the Western Empire. This martial art is also common in the Orcish Empire. In combat, the practitioner of Rough-Housing will attempt to grab onto the opponent and either crush him where he stands or throw him to the ground then pick him up and throw him to the ground again. Not a lot of subtlety is involved; the idea is to outmuscle the person into oblivion. With a patient teacher, most orcs can latch onto the art in time and become surprisingly efficient and proficient with the fighting skills. The training isn't purely physical either. Ogres are smart enough to know that orc's can be easily tricked and manipulated by magic-wielding foes. So a conditioning program is also in place so that the orcs don't buckle under pressure especially when facing terrible odds. This will come to a surprise to many foes of orcs who are used to seeing them turn tail and run when the tables are turned. O.C.C. Note: An orc can learn this form by first upgrading to Hand to Hand: Martial Arts then exchanging one O.C.C. related skill to get Rough-Housing. The same applies to ogres. Trolls require exchanging two O.C.C. related skills. Other giants generally do not learn Rough-Housing. Note however that this martial art is limited to men of arms O.C.C.s and the Monk. Stance: Legs wide and knees bent waiting for the person to commit an attack which the orc can grab onto to. Then they will rush in and attempt a grapple or a throw attack. Hands are usually kept high and near the head but always ready to commit to the grab attempt. Costume: None Character Bonuses +2 to M.E. +4 to P.S. +3 to P.E. +15 to S.D.C. Combat Skills Attacks Per Melee: 2 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact Basic Defenses: Dodge, Parry, Auto Parry Advanced Defenses: Power Block/Parry, Combination Parry/Grab (Special! After a successful parry, the combatant will attempt to grab the opponent and maintain hold. The victim can try to dodge the grab but requires giving up a melee action. On a successful grab the attacker can do a throw or a hold or attack with the other hand. The defender can still parry hand strikes but can't parry the Body Flip/Throw or a Crush/Squeeze). Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Power Punch, Claw Hand Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick Special Attacks: Critical Body Flip/Throw, Auto Body Flip/Throw, Crush/Squeeze, Knee, Elbow Holds/Locks: Automatic Body Hold, Automatic Arm Hold, Leg Hold Weapon Skills: None Special Katas: None Modifiers to Attack: KO/Stun, Death Blow Skills Included in Training Martial Art Powers: Select Two from among Body Hardening and Martial Art Techniques Physical Skills: Wrestling and one of choice, except not Acrobatics or Gymnastics Training Skills: None. Languages: None Level Advancement Bonuses 1st Critical Strike Natural 20 or from behind, +2 to Body Flip/Throw 2nd +1 to damage, +2 Holds 3rd +2 to Parry and Dodge 4th +1 attack, +1 Body Flip/Throw, Select One Additional Martial Art Power 5th +1 strike, +1 Holds 6th +3 to Roll, +1 initiative 7th Critical Strike Natural 19 or 20, +1 Holds 8th +1 Attack, Select One Additional Martial Art Power 9th +2 Strike, +1 Body Flip/Throw 10th +2 to Parry and Dodge 11th +2 to Strike, +1 to Damage 12th Select One Additional Martial Art Power 13th +1 Attack, Critical Strike Natural 18-20, +2 Holds 14th +2 Body Flip/Throw, +1 Strike 15th Death Blow Natural 20 Why study Orcish Rough-Housing? A martial art designed to inflict punishment with grappling and holding techniques. A good mix of martial art skills and combat techniques makes it a deadly fighting form in the right hands. ' ' Owari Kan Ryu Sojutsu (Exclusive) By Kuseru Entrance Requirements: '''Limited to those of Honorable Alignments. Minimum Attributes include P.S.: 9, P.P.: 10, Spd.: 10. '''Skill Cost: 11 Years. The main spear system of Owari Kan Ryu was founded by Tsuda Gonnojo Nobuyuki, the second son of a retainer of the Owari clan. The essence of the kuda-yari of Owari Kan Ryu is in the technique of using the kuda to fully thrust out and instantly withdraw the spear with great control. Here, the secret principle, Engetsu ("Crescent Moon"), is a vital component. Normally, when thrusting with a spear, the shaft and point will go more or less in a straight line to the target. However, in thrusting the Kan Ryu kuda-yari, the kuda and shaft are manipulated in a manner that causes the spear point to enter the target while twirling in a circle with a diameter of about six inches. The twirling of the yari point creates an intense striking power and concentrated destructive force, resulting in a gaping wound. This is the secret principle of Engetsu that is behind the deadly effect of Kan Ryu sojutsu. Although the shiai training is predominantly done on a spear vs spear basis, other weapons are occasionally used as well. The most common is the sword, followed by the naginata and nagamaki. However, experience has shown that the most formidable weapon to oppose the spear is another spear. And here, the kuda-yari of Owari Kan Ryu has the decided advantage. The Owari Kan Ryu, though primarily a spear tradition, also contains elements of Shinkage Ryu swordsmanship. Costume: Scale or better full suits of armor. Stance: '''The right foot is placed back and the left foot forward pointing in the same direction as the spear is held, with the weight on the balls of the feet, about shoulder width apart. The left hand grips the spear loosely at a comfortable distance, the right hand is held near the hip gripping the spear more tightly. '''CHARACTER BONUSES Add +2 to P.S. Add +1 to P.P. Add +1 to P.E. Add +2 to Spd. COMBAT SKILLS Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Maintain Balance, Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. Attack Moves: None. Basic Defensive Moves: Automatic Parry, Dodge, Parry. Advanced Defenses: Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm. Hand Attacks: '''Knife Hand, Palm Strike, Punch. '''Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick. Jumping Foot Attacks: None. Special Attacks: ''Backward Thrust'' (New!), Combination Strike/Parry, Death Strike (New!), Hilt Strike (New!). Holds/Locks: '''None. '''Weapon Kata: W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kuda-Yari (Spear), W.P. Nagamaki (Polearm), W.P. Naginata (Polearm). Modifiers to Attack: '''Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Behind, Knockout/Stun, Pull Punch. '''SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING Martial Arts Powers: Select a total of THREE (3) Martial Art Powers from among Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. If desired, any number of Martial Art Powers can be traded, on a one-for-one basis, for Basic Skill Programs (excluding Physical). Language: Japanese. Weapon Proficiencies: W.P. Katana (Large Sword), W.P. Kuda-Yari (Spear), W.P. Nagamaki (Polearm), W.P. Naginata (Polearm). Philosophical Training: Zen. If this is your Primary Martial Art Style then the following other styles can be learned in a shorter time: Gyokko Ryu (6 Years), Hozo-In Ryu (3 Years), Kashima Shin Ryu (3 Years), Kukishinden Ryu (8 Years), Maniwa Nen Ryu (4 Years), Shinden Fudo Ryu (7 Years), Takagi Yoshin Ryu (5 Years), Tatsumi Ryu (5 Years), Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-Ryu (4 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +1 to Strike, +2 to Damage, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Disarm. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee. 4th: Death Strike on a Natural 20. 5th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 6th: +1 Attack per Melee, Critical Strike on a Natural 19 or 20. 7th: +1 Disarm,+2 to Damage. 8th: +1 to Disarm, Knockout/Stun on Natural 18, 19, or 20. 9th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry/Dodge, 10th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 11th: +2 to Damage. 12th: +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact. 13th: +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to Strike. 14th: Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening, Special Kata, or Martial Art Techniques. 15th: Critical Strike on a Natural 18, 19, or 20. WHY STUDY Owari Kan Ryu Sojutsu? The mastery of a wild and unpredictable spear technique has long been sought. Why get in close when you've got a longer attack range than any other spearman and. Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rules/Modifications (Palladium Category:Rifts/Palladium Martial Arts Category:Real World (MZ) Category:Pre-Rifts (Palladium) Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Misc (Palladium)